The mission of the CHAIN Center is to provide leadership and resources to facilitate multidisciplinary, state-of-the-science research on neuroAIDS and mental health. The Administrative Core will continue to improve and expand research efforts by leading, supen/ising and coordinating the actions of the Center;monitoring and evaluating the work of all Cores;facilitating collaborative efforts;and organizing and implementing input and recommendations from the Advisors. The Core will continue its responsibility for maintaining the Center's focus on contemporary issues in neuroAIDS and mental health while sustaining an environment in which innovative and significant work is pert'ormed. Specifically, the Administrative Core will has been successful in achieving our following Aims. Given these successes and our relatively short time of operation many of the aims are still germane, and our modifications of these aims for the renewal are indicated. Space prohibits detailed descriptions, and the majority ofthe documentation of our Accomplishments can be found in the Research Plan and evidenced by our publications.